TALK DIRTY TO ME
by sadiejane35
Summary: Sebastian is surprised when Jeff and nick take him to a club for his birthday


**A/N NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. MUSIC AND KURT AND SEBASTIAN ARE NOT MINE THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS **

TALK DIRTY TO ME

Sebastian walked into the club expecting to see something not up to his standards. But he was pleasantly surprised to see a clean set up very tastefully done. He rolled his eyes at his friends Nick and Jeff. "Why are we here again? "

"This is part of your birthday present so shut up and enjoy it I guarantee you will like what we have in store for you. " Jeff said with a smirk and a wink to his boyfriend. They both knew that if they had ever told him who it was he was going to see, Sebastian would scuff and walk out. When Jeff and Nick first came here they were shocked to see one Kurt Hummel up on the stage and then to watch him was amazing. They could admit that after that first time watching Kurt on stage they had some of the best sex. They continued to show up once a month to watch Kurt and his hypnotizing hips. After every visit they would have wild sex and debate on going more to watch him. They loved each other and their sex life was not lacking by any means but there was just something about watching Kurt and his moves.

Nick lead Sebastian over near the stage. Nodded slightly to Santana who actually ran the place. Santana stayed out of sight not wanting to ruin the surprise. She had one of the other waiters serve them. A buff man with nothing more than black leather boxer briefs and a bow tie. Sebastian eyed the waiter with appreciation. "Well at least the scenery is worthwhile." he said a bit condescendingly.

Just then the lights went down and an announcer said "Ok welcome to Mercury Lounge. For those of you who are regulars you know what to expect for those of you new to us, Please enjoy the show. Also fair warning unless the dancer comes and gives you a lapdance you are not allowed to touch. Now without further ado Mercury Lounge presents PORCELAIN"

A spot light showed up at the center of the stage a leg bent at the knee peeking out of the curtain. Has the music started pulsing through the speakers there was a backlight behind the curtain and you could see the shadow of the person thrusting and rolling his body. Then the curtains parted and showed a tall slender man, pale skin, a mask hiding his upper face and a leather vest and chaps, a little red thong peeking through.

Sebastian gasped. He had never seen someone so beautiful and there was something about the way he carried himself that was familiar, but he couldn't place it. He watched as the man grabbed the pole on the stage and began climbing. Has he did he thrust and rolled against it, almost like he was making love to the pole. Has he slid down the pole he went into splits before. Making his way slowly down the steps. Only to stop right in front of Sebastian. Sebastian gasped when he saw the eyes. 'NO it couldn't be' He thought. He could swear that standing in front of him was none other than Kurt Hummel. But he had always figured he would be off on broadway or something. Not here in a club dancing. Just then he got distracted has the man got closer, thrusting and rolling until he was straddling him. Sebastian gasped as he felt the legs wrap around him and the man began grinding onto him. He bit back a moan as he felt his cock filling with arousal.

"Like what you see Sebastian" He whispered in his ear before biting on the lobe and standing up to turn and grind up on him his ass shaking and causing Sebastian to have even more of a problem in his pants. "SHIT " He gasped as he watched those hips and ass saunter back up on stage. He sat back in shock realizing what just happened. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat before he noticed that the music had stopped and he saw someone coming over to him. It took him a minute to realize it was Kurt again.

Kurt smiled the light shining off the glitter and sweat on his body. His eyes accented with black eye liner. "So Smythe did you like your present. " He said huskily.

All Sebastian could do was nod.

"Hmmm he seems to be speechless Nicky, did you boys not tell him I worked here."

Jeff grinned and said "No Kurtie we wanted it to be a surprise. We are hoping it helps him like you helped us Kurtie.

Kurt arched his eyebrow. "Well not sure he wants none of this, so I will see you guys later. " Kurt says has he gets up to walk away. ONly to have a hand grab his wrist pulling him back against a defined chest. "Never said that Princess, You just ...shit where the hell were you hiding all that. I totally was chasing the wrong one. "

Kurt grinned turning and said "Well do you want to see what you were missing?"

"FUCK Yes. Please I want to see what I have been missing and how stupid I was. " He said gripping tightly on Kurt's hips.

Kurt grabbed his hand and headed to the back of the club.

"Tana, I am leaving have a good night." He hollered as he headed out.

"Use protection Porc. Meerkat you better treat him right if you know what's good for you." She shouted back.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and pulled Sebastian along behind him.

"My place is just down the road." He said

Once in Kurt's apartment. Sebastian turned Kurt around and shoving him against the door. "Fuck Kurt what the hell. " He muttered before going down on his knees, Pulling his pants down and taking Kurt in his mouth all in one go. Kurt thunked his head against the door moaning at Sebastian's mouth around him.

"Damn Sebastian , so fucking good" He moaned gripping his hair trying to hold him place he wanted to thrust so much but didn't know how Sebastian felt about that.

Sebastian pulled off saying. "Go ahead fuck my mouth I want to taste you."

Kurt moaned has Sebastian took him back into his mouth, He then began thrusting with abandon. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He was sure it never was like this with Blaine.

"Bas I'm gonna... " He moaned not able to finish his thought has he came hard down Sebastian's throat. Sebastian licked him clean before pulling off and removing the rest of Kurt's clothes. He stood back to take it all in.

"Fuck Kurt you are beautiful. Bed now... I want to show you just how much I regret how I was too you." He whispered.

Kurt smiled and pulled him toward his room, where Sebastian pushed him back onto the bed, before he stripped out of his clothes. Then crawling over Kurt he began kissing him. At first slow then deep thrusting his tongue in his mouth, they both wrestled for control. Sebastian pulled back to kiss down his body.

He sucked hickey into his hips and then kissed his thighs before lifting him and swiping his tongue on his hole. Causing Kurt to moan "Fuck yes Bas Please.

"Where is your lube. I want to prepare you before I take you Kurt. " Kurt nodded towards his nightstand. Sebastian leaned over and rummaged in the drawer before pulling out some lube and a condom. He popped the lube open and drizzled some on his fingers and rubbed some on Kurt's pucker. Kurt moaned needly. "Please Bas hurry.

"Patience Babe, I don't want to hurt you. " He slowly moved his hand down and pushed a finger in, taking his time until he was in all the way to his knuckle he moved it in and out a few times before he pulled out only to add another finger. Once he felt that Kurt was relaxed he began twisting and stretching his fingers to help open him up. He was having trouble keeping control but he knew that he wanted it to be good for Kurt. After a bit he pulled his fingers out only to push three in. He curled his fingers and found that little bundle of nerves. Once he did he watched as Kurt moaned brokenly, arching off the bed. "FUck ..Bassss ... Please need you." Kurt muttered.

Sebastian moaned at how he sounded before he pulled his fingers out smiling softly when Kurt whimpered from the lose. He grabbed the condom and opened it with his teeth before rolling it one. He lifted Kurt's leg and slowly pushed in. Once he bottomed out he held still until Kurt nodded . He began to thrust slowly enjoying how tight and hot he was. He had never felt something so perfect.

"Damn Kurt ... Just so beautiful " He muttered. Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist before he began trying to thrust back.

"PLease Bas,... Harder" He gasped.

Sebastian smiled putting Kurt's legs on his shoulders. Making him go deeper. He began thrusting in faster and harder. "So fucking good Kurt. " He muttered before reaching down and stroking his cock. "Cum for me baby, " Kurt lasted a couple more thrusts before he came all over his chest, sobbing and muttering. "Bas Ohhhh fuck yes. " Sebastian came after a couple more thrusts. He nearly passed out , from how hard he came. He had never done that. He collapsed onto Kurt trying not to crush him.

Kurt panted and rubbed his back. "Damn Bas, I think we missed out on so much. " He whispered a hand trailing through his hair.

"Well what do you say to not missing anymore Kurt." Sebastian said had he looked down at the man underneath him.

" I think I would like that Bas." He whispered pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Will you be mine Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" Sebastian asked softly cupping his face.

"Of course Sebastian Michael Smythe" He said with a smile pulling him down next to him to curl up to his chest and fall asleep.

**A/N BELOW IS THE SONG THAT INSPIRED THE DANCE I AM NOT SURE IF I DID THE DANCE JUSTICE BUT ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

/wPHD8B5Hn0o


End file.
